Live The Final Fantasy
by Fate Weaver 42
Summary: Just read it. Not your normal secondary school fic. Thanks.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Final Fantasy at all. But hopefully I will work for SquareSoft one day. Wish me luck. Anyway, enjoy, and sorry about me waffling on at the beginning, but I would be grateful it you could read it. Thanks.

This is a Final Fantasy X-2 story, but don't worry, if you haven't ever played it, I hope my descriptions of the characters will be enough. If you have started the game, never fear! I won't spoil anything! I haven't finished it either! If you have finished the game, well good for you! You've done something I haven't.

Okay. Thanks for listening to me go on and on, and I am afraid this chappie will be a little dull, but it's an intro, and they are meant to be that way. : )

Also, I would like to add, that this is hopefully not like all the other high school ffx fan fics. I have really tried to make mine a bit more original. I have a very big plan in front of me when I write, but I would love to hear suggestions too. Thanks for reading, and bear with me, (yea, it's that dreaded phrase, everyone says it, and at this point I usually exit too, but really, please do!) and I hope I will prove you wrong. I also hope that this is realistic, and once a couple of characters have seen each other, they don't suddenly start kissing in a mad frenzy. I mean, like that happens people! Lol. Anyway, on with the story, and sorry it's short.

Mr Himando sat down at the table. He was late as usual: and also as usual, it wasn't his fault. He was just unlucky that way. This morning it had been the cat. He had let it out of the house by accident, when his wife needed to take it to the vet later that day. He had spent 30 minutes chasing it around the garden. He had caught it though, but his suit had suffered. (Anyone that has a cat, you should know what I mean. Just imagine trying to bath it. Yeah, you got it!) He thanked Mr Dremon who had passed him a cup of coffee and offered him a biscuit, which he had gladly taken. He dunked it in his cup while the others filled him in.

They explained that the council had pressured them to sell the ground that Luca Boys Comprehensive School stood on, to a building company. They intended to build houses on it.

At this point the end of Mr Himando's biscuit fell into his coffee as he had held it in his cup far too long, due to his shock.

"What's going to happen to all of the boys though? Where will they do? They NEED their education. Darn this council... Well?" he looked round at the faces of his colleagues, "What are we going to do?"

Mr Dremon spoke up, "Why don't we just ask the building company to build a new block on to the Girl's school, it's not far from the boy's school, and the boys can just attend that school."

There was a general murmur of agreement. A man with a purple and blue checked suit and a grey beard disagreed. He said "Do you realise how distracted the kids will become? At that age especially! Their grades will drop dramatically."

"There's nothing else we can do right now. Let's just do that for now, and then think of something in the mean time."

Everyone nodded and they all grabbed their beverages and departed.

Mr Dremon grabbed Mr Himando's arm. "I sure hope this works out. School starts on Tuesday, we will think of something in the mean time though. See you at lunch? You're still going aren't you?"

Mr Himando nodded slowly and turned to leave.

"Oh and Mr Himando" (Mr Himando turned back around once more), "Nice suit"

Yuna grabbed her uniform from her wardrobe. Her hair was still damp from the shower, but she would deal with that later. She grabbed her shirt and slipped it on. It was white and slightly fitted. She returned her attention to the wardrobe, and searched for her tie. She moved apart all the clothes and began to worry. She looked on the floor and started to move some books. She found it under her maths text book, slightly crumpled, but not that it mattered. She looked at the black and red diagonal stripes with a frown before forming a knot round her neck. She could do her tie very quick now, after 5 years of doing it every day, anyone would! She grabbed her black school trousers and slipped on some black trainers before trudging downstairs.

She grabbed some toast and a glass of apple juice and ate quickly stood up in the kitchen. Her mum had left a note on the side asking if she could lock up and wash up the dishes when she came back. Yuna ran back upstairs very speedily and brushed her teeth. She then grabbed her blazer (black, she hated it) and threw a couple of books in her bag before she heard the door bell go.

She ran downstairs and opened the door to find a beaming Rikku. She had fairly long (naturally) blonde hair and a blonde attitude to match. She chirped her hello and gave Yuna a very swift account of her holiday to Macalania whilst Yuna locked her front door. Once everything was locked, Yuna started to pay attention (she had kind of switched off during Rikku's account).

"So, what you been up to then?" asked Rikku. "Oh, and I like your hair by the way."

Yuna smiled and said "Thanks". She had had it cut a bit over the holiday, and it flicked out at the ends. It was still the same brown colour though. "I haven't been up to much at all really", she answered.

"Oooo! Did you know what's happening this year?" asked Rikku, who had actually stopped in the middle of the path and was jumping up and down.

"Um no. But I guess you are going to tell me", sighed Yuna. Rikku's kind of big news is one of the netball courts being re-painted.

"There are quite a few additions to our year", explained Rikku.

"And?" said Yuna. Is this it? She thought. Okay, that's kind of big news, but not really.

Rikku then lent in to Yuna and whispered something in her ear which made Yuna's two different coloured eyes go wide in amazement.

Sorry it's short mon peeps, but I have two other chappies written, I just want…..umm…..2 reviews? Then I will submit another one. It's not a lot to ask. Go on! It would really make my day. I actually posted my story on quizilla, but no one messaged me, and only one person rated.

So I'm counting on you friendly people at Anyway, have a nice day, and I'll post the next one soon. Thanks.


	2. Lessons and New Names

Yuna turned to her best friend.

"No way. You are kidding right? I mean, boys? In our school? Okay, where did you hear it from? Because if it was from LeBlanc, then it can't be true," said Yuna, who had started to walk again.

"No, I didn't hear it from her. Besides, have some faith in me girl! You'll see!" she just giggled and smiled to herself, "This year's gonna be awesome!"

Yuna just remained silent. They walked for 10 minutes and turned down a very narrow alleyway that no one else seemed to know about. They assumed that no one else knew about it because after all these years of walking to school, they had never seen anybody else use it but them. They walked in single file, until Yuna reached the small stretch of grass which they cross. They then hopped over a small fence and stood in the middle of a large path that ran beside the road. Rikku walked into Yuna who had stopped in her tracks.

"Oh my word," breathed Yuna, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Told ya!" grinned Rikku.

Walking along the path to school, there were not only girls giggling and chatting about their summer holidays, but groups of boys talking quietly and looking sliaghtly uncomfortable. Yuna just stood and stared.

"So it is true. Our school is no longer just for girls?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah," replied Rikku, "It's gonna be great fun though! These are all the guys from Luca Boys School."

"They probably blew up their school with a bomb they made in chemistry," said Yuna with a smile.

"Yeah, bet it was that one!" said Rikku who nudged her friend and nodded towards a tall guy with orange hair that defied gravity and a fairly dark tan. He was laughing with a guy with spiky blonde hair, and for some very odd reason, an eye patch.

The girls arrived at school and went to their lockers. Yuna bent down and unlocked hers and stuffed her newly washed PE kit into it. Rikku grabbed a couple of text books from hers.

"Hey Paine!" said Rikku happily as a girl with short grey/black hair joined them. Paine just looked at her, which was her was of saying hello. Paine wasn't an unkind person, you just had to understand that she didn't smile and if she said anything at all to you, you should take it as a compliment.

"What you got first Yunie?" asked Rikku, who was scanning her new timetable they had collected in reception.

"Dunno," replied Yuna, who started looking in her blazer pockets for her timetable.

At that moment, Paine quickley moved behind Rikku as a guy with nearly white hair came through the double doors near where they were stood. He walked down the corridor looking at names of classrooms. Paine only stepped out from behind Rikku once he had gone. Yuna and Rikku looked at each other. Rikku opened her mouth to say something, but Yuna gave her a look that said "Are you mad? Don't ask her!"

Paine then said something about getting to registration and they left the lockers.

Once in registration, Paine sat down at the back. The desks were set out in twos, so Rikku and Yuna sat together at the desk beside Paine's. They knew that Paine kinda liked her personal space, and the two girls wanted to talk anyway.

A door to the side opened, and a man with very dark grey, short hair entered. He had a very interesting scar on the side of his face. Rikku lent in and whispered to Yuna "New teacher?"

"Must be," replied Yuna.

"Maybe he's from the Boy's School," commented Rikku. Yuna just nodded in agreement.

The class began to fill with both guys and girls. Rikku and Yuna sat there, watching them all. They noticed that the girls sat on one side of the class, and the guys on the other. This made sense, since the guys didn't know any of the girls and visa versa.

"Settle down," said the man with the dark grey hair. "Now, I am your tutor for this year, and perhaps some of you will have the delight of being taught by me too." He gave a half smile at this. "My name is Auron, and you may call me by this. I hate this "Sir" and "Miss" thing that some teachers insist on. I needn't say anything about bad behaviour, because there won't be any," and with that comment, he opened the register and started to read out names.

"Gippal"

"Here" said the guy with the eye patch and spiky blonde hair that Yuna and Rikku had seen earlier.

"Lulu"

"Here" said Lulu, Paine's twin. She had long black hair that was braided into a bun at the back and she had a similar attitude to Paine's, except that Yuna and Rikku had seen Lulu smile on one or two occasions.

"Baralai"

"Here" replied the guy with nearly white hair. Yuna cast a glace at Paine, but Paine's face remained neutral.

"Yuna"

"Here" said Yuna.

"Rikku"

"Here" said Rikku happily, so happily that some people glanced around at her.

"Wakka"

"Here" said the guy with the orange hair. Rikku smiled; his hair made her laugh.

"Tidus"

"Here" said a guy with very blue eyes and kinda spiky blonde hair. He had a slight tan and was sat next to Wakka.

The registration continued until the bell went and Rikku and Yuna stood up and compared timetables to see what they had together. Yuna grabbed her school bag and headed out the door, but she heard Auron call her name, along with Paine's, Wakka's, Lulu's, and Donna's. He gave them each a slip of paper from their food technology teacher telling them to bring in ingredients for a pie for Wednesday. Yuna folded the note in her pocket and followed Paine out of the room to English.

When in their English room, Yuna saw that Lulu and Rikku had saved them a table. They sat down and took out their books from year 10. Everybody else filed in, most of the boys were late, but that was understandable since they didn't know the school. Yuna watched all the people in her class sit down. LeBlanc and Dona sat on a table not too far from theirs with two other girls that Yuna had never spoken to. LeBlanc was tall with blonde hair and a smug expression. She and Yuna had never really got on at all. Dona was okay really. Yuna felt that if Dona didn't hang around with LeBlanc, she could be a nice person. Dona caught Yuna looking at her and mouthed

"What?" Yuna just looked away.

Rikku was giving Lulu an account of her holiday and her new kitten which was apparently "too cute for words". Rikku stopped talking and looked at the door. Tidus, Wakka, Baralai and Gippal came in laughing and Wakka had his backpack on backwards. Yuna smiled slightly and Lulu rolled her eyes. Rikku smiled and blushed a lot. She then started absorbing herself in looking for a pen. Yuna watched her and wrote her a note while the teacher took registration. It said: Your pen is underneath your book. So who has Miss Rikku got her eye on then?

Yuna folded the note flicked it slightly so it landed on Rikku's book. Rikku opened the note and blushed. She grabbed her pen from underneath her book and wrote a reply. She folded it and flicked it back to Yuna. Yuna opened it carefully so that she didn't tear it and read: Thanks. And what do you mean? Anyway, I am trying to listen to Sir! You are distracting me from my work!

Yuna laughed out loud at this since Rikku never concentrated in class, and if so, it was never by choice. The class went silent at Yuna's laugh and all turned to look at her. Yuna blushed and hid the note quickly in her pocket.

The teacher handed out books, and when he had finished he walked to the front of the class and announced,

"I really think that due to the new additions to our school, we should all work with new people. Everybody stand up and I will assign you a new table for the rest of this half term so you get to work with some new people, and ultimately, some new ideas."

Everyone sighed and stood up. Yuna grabbed her stuff and moved to where Sir had told her to. Yuna was on a table with Lulu, Wakka, and Gippal. Rikku and Paine were right across the class with two guys with brown hair who were talking excitedly about something. Yuna assumed it would probably Blitzball. That's all guys ever seemed to talk about. (Blitzball is an underwater form of basketball crossed with (English) football.) LeBlanc and Dona were sat with Baralai and Tidus. Yuna felt a twinge of something in her mind. She cast the thought away, but couldn't help glance at the table again.

Lulu had introduced her and Yuna to Gippal and Wakka, and was now looking at the task that sir had given them to do on the first chapter. Yuna grabbed her book and opened it. She read half the first page, but had to glance at Dona's table. She saw Dona laughing with Tidus, and next to them, Baralai and LeBlanc were chatting, their books were closed on the desk and clearly untouched. Yuna watched Tidus laugh, his blue eyes sparkled when he laughed, like light dancing on water.

Yuna grabbed her pen and started to write a note in her book about what she had just read in the novel, but her pen wouldn't work. She sighed and slammed in on the desk in frustration. Lulu raised one eyebrow, but then continued reading.

"Here," said Gippal, "Borrow mine."

"Oh, thanks," said Yuna smiling.

"Hey, no probs," replied Gippal, also smiling.

They read the first chapter and started to work on the question. They had little time to finish the question though, and Sir set it as homework to finish.

"Hey, Lulu, can I have your mobile number? Just for this English, I mean, if we are working in a group, it might be good to be able to contact each other, ya?" asked Wakka.

Lulu nodded and wrote her number on Wakka's hand. Yuna was shocked, Lulu never gave out her number, and certainly never wrote it on anyone's hand. Yuna smiled inwardly and reminded herself to ask Lulu about her sudden change of heart about giving her number.

"Hey, want my number Yuna?" asked Gippal.

"Yeah, sure," Yuna replied. It was a good idea after all, since there would be project work this year.

Gippal grabbed a pen from his pocket, and following Lulu's example, Yuna offered her hand. Gippal took her hand lightly. His hand was slightly warmer than hers. He wrote his number carefully on the back of her hand. He then offered her his pen after, and Yuna wrote her number on Gippal's hand. Yuna and Lulu then swapped Wakka's and Gippal's numbers, and Wakka and Gippal did the same with Lulu and Yuna's so they all had each other's numbers.

They all said good bye, and headed for their next lesson, which for Yuna, was History. Yuna and Wakka chatted all the way to History about their project in English and what he had done in the holidays (went to his cousin's in Besaid, where they seemed to have played 24/7 Blitzball). When they arrived, Yuna noticed Rikku waving, and she and Wakka joined her. After getting her books out, Yuna saw Tidus enter with some other guys. Wakka waved for Tidus to join them, which he did. He smiled and sat on the circular table next to Wakka and Rikku, so he was sat opposite Yuna.

He smiled and said "Hi."

"Hiya!" replied Rikku.

Yuna tried to say something back, but when she opened her mouth, no noise came out, so she just smiled.

The chatter all died down when Auron entered the classroom and grabbed a handful of workbooks. He then stood at the front of the class and threw them like Frisbees at people at random. Yuna didn't catch hers but she nearly did. She was quite proud, especially since she usually was very bad at throwing and catching. Her attempt was better than Rikku's though, who didn't bother. She had never caught more than a cold in her life, so she had stopped trying now.

Tidus and Wakka caught the new books that Auron had thrown at them (the girls kept their books from Year 10, but the guys needed new ones).

They all opened their books as instructed and started to write the date.

Okay, thanks for my reviewers. Please keep them coming, and I am very sorry that it took me so long to update. I was busy with my revision for mocks, etc.

Fredryck : Thanks for the review, it was really nice to receive. I have a large plan on my desk, which follows my story and each chapter. And yes, my story has an ending, so it won't just waffle on. Hee hee.

Dancing Summoner (nice name) : Sorry about the slow update. Hope this one was long enough. I combined a couple of chapters I already have, so I posted two together.


	3. Dancing Sunlight

Disclaimer: Alas, nothing's changed. I STILL don't own anything Final Fantasy.

Thanks to all your lovely reviews. I really appreciate them, also, I am very sorry for the slow update, but my computer completely broke. I couldn't even switch it on. But from now on, the frequency of the updates should be better, but I got my mocks. Christmas holidays should be great for updates though (I hope) as I will be so bored! Okay, thanks once again! On with the chapter…

The lesson that followed was really interesting. Yuna had never had such an exciting History lesson. She wasn't sure she should admit it to her friends though; they might tease her as they didn't really enjoy school that much. Whilst they were writing a few notes from the board, Tidus would flash her smiles when she looked up. This made her stomach feel very light and heavy at the same time, and she could feel herself burn on her cheeks. She smiled back ever time though.

When the bell went, normally the teacher would get the class to stand behind their desks, and then they would dismiss them when they were quiet, but Auron just said "see you lot on Wednesday then" and departed. Rikku and Yuna exchanged glances before they laughed. They shoved their seats under the desk and left. The whole class was a little shocked, but happy it was break.

Tidus leaned over to Yuna while they were waiting to get out of the door and said,

"He always does that. He was our teacher when we were at the Boys' School. We all suspect it's so he can get to the lunch queue first."

Yuna giggled and smiled at Tidus, who returned the smile.

"Come on!" yelled Rikku in Yuna's ear, and Yuna was then dragged away by Rikku, who didn't stop until she was at their lockers where Paine and Lulu were waiting.

"How was History?" asked Lulu.

"Amazing!" replied Rikku, who then went into a long explanation about Auron being the coolest teacher, and how working with guys was really fun, and how history was now her favorite subject, and then finally how she needed the toilet, all in the space of about 20 seconds.

They all headed off to the toilets, and then went to find food. By the time they had just finished their crisps etc, the bell went for the next lesson. They all rolled their eyes at each other, and headed off in different directions. Yuna went by herself to Art.

When she entered, she sat in her usual seat, which was by herself, at the back, near the window. This wasn't because Yuna didn't have any friends, she knew quite a few people in the school, and got on pretty well with them too, it was just that she felt it was easier to work on her own, and to concentrate. She also liked to look out of the window, because the view wasn't bad. They were on the 3rd storey, so she could just see the sea.

The teacher entered the classroom along with some more students. There were more desks added here and there for the new additions to the school. Last year there had been 14 in the group, but Yuna supposed there might be about 25ish this year. She wasn't really pleased about this because she liked small classes, but as there was nothing she could do about it, she might as well enjoy the idea that there would be more ideas given about the work they would look at.

Yuna wondered whether Wakka, Tidus or Gippal would be in this class. Uncannily, as if she had asked the question out loud, Tidus walked through the door. He glanced round the class, and then made for where Yuna was sat. Yuna froze. She felt very warm all of a sudden, and glanced at the window next to her. It was shut; it never opened, no matter how hard you tried.

"Hey Yuna, do you mind if I sit with you?" Yuna heard Tidus ask. She looked at him and saw him standing in front of her. The light streaming in through the windows lighted his hair and made it look almost ethereal. His pacific blue eyes met hers, and she couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Y-yeh. Sure," she replied.

"Thanks," said Tidus, as he dumped his bad under the desk and took the seat next to Yuna's.

"Can I see your work?" asked Tidus as he pointed to Yuna's folder that was on the desk, "so I can see what you did last year?"

"Errrrrr," said Yuna quietly as she searched her thoughts. She didn't want to let Tidus see her work, but she didn't have a very good reason not to.

"Don't worry," he said, "I won't laugh. You can see mine if it would make you feel better," he added.

Yuna bit her lip nervously and handed her folder over. Tidus offered his, and she took it. She opened it, and was surprised. She had always had the idea the boys weren't that good at art, and if they were, it was pretty rare. Especially, she thought, if they were good at sport, as the two didn't usually go hand in hand, but there before here, contradicting her previous thoughts, was an exquisite picture of a sword. It's blade was embedded in the earth, and one side was very old and rusty, and the other side was new. The view from the cliff where the sword was also reflected this, and one side was of a ruined city, and the other side was of a busy city, all lit up and busy. She smiled. He clearly had a lot of talent.

"These are amazing," said Yuna quietly.

"Thanks," said Tidus, "I just love your picture of the sea and the sunset. It's from this window, yeah? Well, it's just perfect."

"Thanks," said Yuna, blushing.

The teacher hushed the class, and told them their first assignment, which was to draw each other, just to get them drawing people, and remembering the skills they were taught last year.

"It's probably best if you draw the person next to you," she added, "that would avoid unnecessary movement."

Everybody got out pens and paper and started drawing. Tidus grabbed a very old looking pencil and a piece of fairly thick paper. Yuna got out several pencils, some coloured, but most just graphite, and three erasers.

"Oh, you haven't got a rubber. You can borrow one if you want," she said when she noticed Tidus's lack of equipment.

"Oh, that's okay, but thanks," he replied. Yuna look confused for a moment, but shrugged it off. "Do you want to go first, or shall I?" he asked.

"Errr, what ever you want," said Yuna.

"I'll go first then," he smiled, "Can you sit slightly to the side, it just makes the light interesting on your hair."

Yuna obliged, and Tidus started drawing. She watched his movements for a moment, before he screwed up the paper, and looked carefully at Yuna.

"I've changed my mind," he explained.

After about 2 minutes of arranging the furniture, Yuna was sat under the window, on her chair, with her head and arms on the desk, but her eyes on Tidus. As if she were sleeping, but with her eyes open. The light was still shining on her hair and face.

"Perfect," said Tidus.

He started to work very very quickly. He kept glancing at Yuna, and she noticed his eyes were so full of colour, they almost over whelmed her. She tired to keep as still as possible. Tidus's brow furrowed in concentration, as his hand movements got smaller. She noticed that he couldn't have made a mistake, because he hadn't rubbed out any lines. She was so excited to see what it looked like, but so nervous too. She would have to draw him next. What would she do? She could never capture his perfect appearance, and if, by chance, she did, would he think that she had feelings for him if the picture was too complimentary? Her mind was full of thoughts, and what seemed like second after she had thought them, Tidus said,

"I've finished."

Yuna raised her head from the desk and held out her hand for the picture.

Tidus smiled a cheeky smile.

"Oh no! You have to draw me first, and then I'll show you."

Yuna froze. What would she do? How would she know how to draw him, if she couldn't see what he had done?

"Oh……..errrr…..ok," she said.

"Where do you want me to sit? If you do want me to sit…that is," asked Tidus.

Yuna thought for a moment. She had loved what the light had done to his hair when he had stood in front of her desk at the start of the lesson. She suddenly had an idea.

"Okay, do you mind standing for a while?" she asked.

Tidus shook his head, so Yuna moved the desk and chair away, and pointed to the spot where she wanted him to stand. He was just in front of the window, and the way the light was so bright, so could hardly see his features. The light was fantastic though. She took a digital camera out of her pocket (she liked to keep one with her because she loved to see something amazing, like how sometimes the clouds would make amazing shapes, and she wanted to be able so see if forever) and took a picture. She looked at the display and was pleased. There was an amazing light all around Tidus's head and neck and shoulders. The shadow on the floor was very long, and it looked really good opposite Tidus's shining body. His features on his face weren't very clear, because of the light, but they were enough to look get the effect she had wanted, and somehow his eyes had remained very clear, so the blue contrasted with the white light and golden hair really well. She thought he almost looked like an angel. Not a cutesy one that many people thought of, but a strong one, tall and fair.

He smiled as she dropped her arms. She walked over to the computer in the corner of the room, and quickly printed out the picture. She returned to the table when she was done.

"Okay," she said.

Tidus smiled and handed his picture over, face down. Yuna did the same. Their eyes met as they exchanged glances. Yuna's heart was thumping so loudly, she was sure he could hear it, and she felt her cheeks grow hot, yet again.

She looked down and turned over the paper….

Yet again, I'm sorry for the late update.

ShalBrenfan: Thanks for your really kind words. Have fun too and thanks for reviewing.

Star Cherry: Sorry about the wait. Hope you liked this one!

Dancing Summoner: Was it long enough? Sorry if it wasn't, I just thought it should end there.

I really had a picture in my head of how Yuna's picture looked; I just hope everybody did too! Also, I would be really interested to know everyone's favourite FF pairings. Just out of interest!

Thanks for reading. I would love to hear what you think. Until next time then!

FateWeaver42 x


	4. Pictures and revelations

Disclaimer: Nothing Final Fantasy is mine. Pooey. : (

Very sorry it took so long, but I have mocks. Okay, where did I leave you people? Ah yeah, I remember…

Tidus offered Yuna his picture, and Yuna did the same. They took each others, glanced at each other and smiled nervously. Yuna turned the page and gasped. There was an extremely accurately pencil sketch of her. It was just her face, arms and shoulders, and her head was laid on her desk. The light behind her was streaming out of the window. It was like looking at a photo. He had captured the light in an amazing way. There were also feathers falling all around her. Yuna instantly loved it. She couldn't stop smiling. He had drawn her eyes very carefully, as though he cared about them the most. She was really very overwhelmed. She looked to calm in the picture, like there really existed another Yuna that was serene and beautiful, but she only lived on that page. Yuna felt herself so happy that she felt her eyes prickle with tears. She smiled weakly, just…shocked. Tidus really had an amazing talent.

"Yuna?" asked Tidus.

Yuna broke out from her thoughts and gave smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm…I mean…I've never felt better!" she was silent for a moment, but then said quietly, "thank you."

Tidus's eyes met hers, and it seemed as if he understood her for a second, but then she saw the confusion flash across his eyes. He looked down at Yuna's photo once more.

"This is really amazing. I don't think anyone's taken a photo that looks this good, let alone of me." He gave half a laugh.

"Your's is just…amazing," replied Yuna. Her heart felt so warm with his compliment. It felt like they weren't in a classroom, there wasn't anyone else there, until she heard the bell go. Suddenly everyone else was there, and the room was there too.

"Better get going. Wakka said he'd meet me for lunch, so I better not be late," said Tidus as he collected his bags and shoved his pencil in his blazer pocket.

Yuna gave a little laugh. She wished he could stay with her forever, in this room, she already just loved being around him. It was like she had known him forever, even though she knew nothing about him.

"I'll see you around then," he said. He took the picture from the desk and turned to leave. He stopped though and turned around. "Thanks Yuna." His eyes met hers, and understanding overcame Yuna. She understood what he meant; it was how she had felt. It was indescribable, she sort of felt gratitude, and contentment, and just wanted to thank him, for the picture, but also just for being him. She smiled and nodded her head slightly.

After collecting together her things, she went and found Paine, Lulu and Rikku who were in the lunch queue. The Year 7s (just a note to people who don't get the English school system. I don't get the American one, and am waiting for someone to explain it soon! Skip this bit if you already know, but I thought I would save people possible confusion. Okay, Year 7s are the youngest in Secondary schools, and they are aged 11-12. The last year is year 11, where the students are 15-16. This is the year that Yuna and Tidus etc are in. Schools also have a 6th form, upper and lower, which is optional. This means that some people leave education at 18, and then go on to University to get a degree and graduate. Hope that's clear. Anyway, on with the story) get lunch priority as they were the youngest and needed to get used to the school, so they were let into the canteen first for a week. This pissed Yuna and her friends off a bit, especially since this meant that Year 11 was last, but then again, she did remember how daunting it was back in Year 7 with a new school and all these people that were much taller than her, so she put up with it. Rikku, however, made her thoughts heard, and loudly at that.

"Geesh! Hurry up! Look, you are small, that means you don't need as much food as me, so don't go eating everything…. Move along….yeah that's it. No, don't you dare push in squirt...Dying of hunger here! Can't you just let us through?"

After 5 minutes, Paine told her to shut up. At this point, a Year 7 turned and said "Yeah, shut up!" in a really cheeky annoying way, with a smirk to match. His friend laughed and said something that sounded like "nice one". Rikku narrowed her eyes, but not before Paine grabbed the boy by the collar and held him up to her eye level. "Don't" she said. The boy's eyes widened and he nodded fervently. Paine put the boy down and he turned away and hid behind his friend.

"Must you?" asked Lulu coldly.

"Yes," replied Paine.

After another 5 minutes they had reached the canteen and ordered their food. They then went to find a table. More tables had been added compared to last year, and the hall was much louder. They went to find their normal table, but not before Yuna noticed Dona and LeBlanc's table. They normally sat near the window with their friends. This time, however, they weren't alone because Tidus, Gippal, Wakka and a couple of Wakka's friends were there too. Yuna felt a twinge of sadness combined with jealously, but she just looked away and went to her table. Rikku seemed to have seen them too because she slammed her tray down on the table before she sat down.

After about a minute of silent eating, Yuna asked Lulu,

"So Lulu, how come it took us a week to get your number, but you give it to Wakka so soon?"

Lulu blushed slightly and said, "It was for educational purposes.

Rikku sniggered and Paine raised an eyebrow. Yuna just replied "sure…"

Lulu glared and stabbed her chicken with her fork. After 2 minutes of watching Lulu attack her food, Rikku said,

"We should have a sleep over. We normally do after the first day. We haven't got any homework, it'll be fun. What do you say?"

"Yeah!" said all the girls. Even Paine's lip twitched into a smile.

"Okay!" said Rikku excitedly, "I'll get the pizza, Lu, you get dips and snacks, Paine, you can get the ice-cream, and Yunie can get the films. Agreed?"

They all nodded and the bell went. Then piled their trays on the designated table and went to their tutor room. Auron wasn't there yet to they lined up outside.

"Hey," said Gippal, winking at Yuna as he joined the group outside the classroom.

"Oh, hey," smiled Yuna politely.

Wakka and Tidus then burst through the double doors near them, talking very loudly. Wakka was laughing really hard.

"Ah, hey there Lulu," he said once he had caught his breath. Lulu smiled in response and Rikku nudged her in the ribs and grinned cheekily. Once Wakka had started to talk to Gippal, Lulu sent Rikku a glare, but Rikku just held her hands up in an I-didn't-do-it sort of way.

Tidus then turned away from Wakka and Gippal and said to Yuna "Hey, wanna come and watch me, Gippal and Wakka blitz on Saturday, its inter-school. We'll pick you up if you want."

Yuna felt suddenly really happy, and she almost completely forgot her sadness at lunch when she had seen him talking animatedly with Dona. Oh God, did this mean she liked him? She blushed at the thought and realized that she can't, she didn't even know that much about him. All she knew was that he played blitzball and was amazing at art.

She nodded and said "We'd love to." Lulu, Paine nodded and Rikku jumped up and down in excitement.

At that moment Auron came and unlocked the door and they all went in. He took the register quickly and the bell went for their final lesson. They finished early on a Monday, which Yuna was always pleased about. They all headed to Maths, and found that the teacher had assigned them seats. This wasn't unusual, and Yuna didn't mind. It meant she got to sit next to different people, and she lucky because she nearly always got to sit next to Rikku, Paine, or Lulu.

She found her name on a piece of paper on the middle of a circular table along side Paine, Baralai, Wakka and Lulu's names. She sat down and got her books out. The others joined her and the teacher wrote pages out of the text book on the board. Paine took the seat on Yuna's right, and Lulu took the one on her left. Wakka sat next to Lulu, and Baralai sat next to Paine. Yuna sensed that Lulu was quite happy about the seating arrangements because she was trying very hard not to smile, but Paine looked very uncomfortable. Baralai gave her a weak smile which she ignored.

They all started on the work, but Yuna found it hard to concentrate as Wakka was nearly constantly whispering to Lulu about everything from the game at the weekend to how long it took her to braid her hair. Lulu was replying to his questions, but mostly just listened to him talk while she worked.

After about 5 minutes, Paine threw down her pen and glared at the page.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuna, concerned.

"Number 15," said Paine.

Yuna looked at the page and the odd shape with all the letters and numbers surrounding it. She hadn't got that far yet, so she couldn't help. She doubted whether she could have helped anyway. She was not bad at Maths, but not as good as Paine or Lulu.

"Oh, can I see?" asked Baralai. Paine looked at him shocked, before she gave him her book with an I-hardly-think-you-will-be-able-to-do-it sort of look on her face. Baralai took the book and looked at the problem. After a few seconds, he penciled something in and crossed something out. "You added these two sides; you didn't need to do that. You just need to use Pythagoras."

Paine looked at the book at scanned the work.

"Oh…thanks," she said.

"As always, I'm just happy I can help you Paine," he smiled.

Lulu and Yuna shared quick confused glances. Yuna had the feeling that Paine knew Baralai before even though they had just met the boys today. Perhaps she should ask her? Then again, she probably shouldn't. Lulu gave Yuna the smallest nod as though she understood what Yuna was thinking and continued her work. The rest of the lesson went by fairly uneventful, apart from Rikku's pen exploding. She explained later that she had no idea how it had happened, but there was ink all over her, Tidus, Gippal, LeBlanc and Dona who had all been sitting on the table with her.

Yuna waved goodbye to her friends and walked to the DVD store. She picked a couple of films, one humor, and one action. She then returned home, had a shower and got changed into some jeans and a black strapped top. She then blow dried her hear and put some moose in it so it flicked out at the ends (FFX2 style). She then grabbed the DVDs and headed out to Rikku's. She got there in 5 minutes as they lived pretty close.

"Heya," said Rikku as she opened the door. "Oooo! Let's see which ones you brought."

Yuna handed over the DVDs and Rikku seemed pleased with the choice. She had bought three pizzas, one was traditional Luca style, one was plain and one had pepperoni on it. She found Lulu and Paine were already in the sitting room watching TV.

"Heya," said Yuna. Lulu smiled and Paine nodded. Rikku joined them with the dips and they all started to open packets and choose crisps.

"So Lulu, I think Wakka fancies you," said Rikku giggling.

"Yeah," said Yuna in agreement.

"No he doesn't," said Lulu who hurriedly looked for another bag of crisps.

"Ah come on Lulu, admit it," said Paine, who was giving her a half smile.

"Oh whatever," said Lulu frowning, "anyway, I think Tidus likes Yuna."

Yuna blushed at this and looked round for the salsa.

"What? Tidus?" asked Rikku, "but I watched him and Dona flirting like mad in Maths, I thought he liked her."

Yuna felt her heart grow very heavy and she muttered something about getting the DVDs from the kitchen. When she was in there, she head Lulu whispering loudly to Rikku, and Rikku's very audible "how was I meant to know?"

Yuna decided to shrug it off. I mean, he had asked them to the game right? But then she suddenly remembered Dona talking to Tidus at lunch and she sighed, grabbed the pizzas that were now ready along with the DVDs and headed back into the sitting room.

They started watching the films, laughing and eating, and Yuna nearly forgot completely about Dona and Tidus. Well, nearly.

Okay. This is going a bit slow isn't it? I kinda just realized that. Well, I have come to the conclusion that it should remain as realistic as possible, and I think this is how people behave. Maybe I am wrong, so don't flame me saying nothing's happened because it will do.

Anyway, thanks for reading, review if you like, I love to read them.

ShalBrenfan: (Or do you prefer Izzy? Sorry, I couldn't decide!) Hope this one was okay. Thanks so much for your support. I hoped you had a picture in your head of what Yuna looked like in the picture. Sorry if you didn't, it was hard to explain.

Heya Meg, thanks so much for your review. Sorry this chapter took so long. The pace should pick up next chapter, well, that's my intentions, but bear in mind, they have only just finished their first day of school, so things aren't going to go 100mph (or kph, lol). Are the chapters still too short do you think?

Leprechaun: (sorry about the mis-spelling of your name, ma comp auto corrected it) there will be no deaths. Or will there? insert evil laugh here

Okay, bye for now, I'll update asap, I really want to get into this story, and all that I have planned for it, but I don't want to rush either. Anyhu, see ya!


	5. Projects and Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Final Fantasy, apart from Tidus, he's mine. Ok, ok, fine, I don't own Tidus, but they can't take away my dreams! evil laugh

cough yea, sorry about that. But aren't we all a little mad about that blonde?

Okay, I want to say I am SOOOOO sorry about this being so very late. I know, you have permission to hit me if you ever meet me. Lol. Anyway, I love you guys and your reviews, you have every right to tell me I am a crap updater, but without further ado, there it is.

Where did I leave you people? Ah yea, sleep over.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuna got up the next morning, and groaned: school. Wait, she thought. She then smiled to herself, School meant Tidus. She smiled and got out of her sleeping bag. Rikku, Paine and Lulu were all still sleeping, so she decided to be the first to the shower. She showered quickly and got dressed. By the time she had poured herself some cereal, she heard her friends fighting for the shower. Rikku's screams of "but it's my shower!" were drowned out by Paine's "let me in the shower first or you die". Yuna smiled to herself and boiled the kettle for a coffee.

They all walked to school happily. As they had their GCSEs this year, Yuna knew it would be a stressful year, but she was still looking forward to everything. She really had to make the most of this year. Rikku had already been offered a job at an Al Bhed translating department for a mechanical firm, and Paine was off to college. Lulu and Yuna planned to stay on at school into the 6th form, but it wouldn't be the same if they were all split up.

They arrived at the gates and went to their lockers. Yuna grabbed her PE kit and Rikku did the same. Paine dumped some books in Yuna's locker as she couldn't be bothered to remember her key, and as Yuna always remembered hers, Paine just used Yuna's. There was plenty of room. Yuna listened to Rikku telling her and Lulu about this new club thing that had opened in Luca. "It's sounds really good, and depending on which night you go, there's different sorts of music." She explained.

"Yuna," said Paine.

"Yeah?" said Yuna, turning around to face Paine who had just shut Yuna's locker.

"Who drew this?" she asked.

Yuna blushed and took the picture from Paine which she had left in her locker. It was the one Tidus had drawn yesterday. It looked even better today. She caught herself staring at it and remembering that lesson, but she brought herself back to there and now and looked at Paine. What should she say? She just wanted to keep that knowledge of the lesson for just her and him.

"The teacher drew it as an example," she lied.

"Whoa Yuna. That's awesome! You sure the teacher doesn't fancy you? I mean, that a seriously….errrr…..flattering picture," said Rikku.

"What, you saying I'm ugly?" asked Yuna.

"No no no no no! Just that, it looks like something your boyfriend would draw, not your teacher. Back me up here Lulu. I didn't mean to insult you, you know we think you're pretty, it's just the way the picture's posed," explained Rikku.

"Don't worry Rikku; I was only messing with you, I know you didn't mean to insult me Does it really look like that though?" asked Yuna, giving the picture a second look.

"It does," said Lulu, who up until now had kept fairly quiet, "they seem to have paid attention to very small details and have taken much care and consideration, but that's just my view. I don't do art, I don't know enough."

Yuna thought about this for a second, but she tried to keep up the story of her lie, so she just shrugged and said "maybe", before putting the picture in her bag. She tired to put it in quickly, so the others wouldn't notice her taking great care of it, but also carefully, as she didn't want to crease it.

The bell went and they wandered to their Tutor room. Outside the room were Wakka and Tidus who were laughing as per usual. They always seemed to be really happy about something or other.

"Oh hey there Lulu," said Wakka.

Lulu replied with a small nod, and an even smaller smile.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, in private?" asked Wakka with a sheepish smile.

Lulu nodded again, and they left the group to go around a corner. Rikku made moves to sneak and listen, but Paine grabbed her shoulder and shook her head, Rikku just shrugged. Tidus took the distraction to move next to Yuna who was leaning against the wall.

"Do we have art today?" he asked, smiling slightly.

Yuna tried to keep her happy feelings in toe, and replied as normally as possible.

"Yea. Yea, we do."

"What period?"

"Period 1," said Yuna, which meant that it was first lesson after registration.

"I'll walk you there then," Tidus said in a way that made it seem that he hadn't considered doing anything that day, apart from walking to that class with Yuna.

At that moment, Auron walked through the doors just as the bell went. Come on love birds he said as he passed where Wakka and Lulu had been 'hiding' from the rest of the tutor group. Auron walked towards the door and unlocked it and they all filed in. Yuna watched Lulu out of the corner of her eye. She looked slightly pink, and kept catching Wakka's eye who was turning to look and smile at her every now and then. Rikku, who was sat next to Yuna gave a small giggle, as she was also watching Wakka and Lulu exchange smiles. When Wakka smiled and Lulu blew him a kiss, Rikku chocked out of shock, and Yuna had to pat her on the back as Lulu looked round with a glare. Yuna was smiling as if to say "poor Rikku, she's had this cough for a week now" and was patting her back as though Rikku was coughing due to illness, and not because of shock. Lulu had never had a boyfriend, and never seemed interested in boys in the slightest. She seemed far more concerned with making sure her grades were good and hanging around with her friends. So therefore her blowing kisses at a guy she had met only a couple of days ago was…well… shocking!

When the bell went, Yuna noticed Tidus hanging back and waiting for her. She told Rikku she'd see her in Maths. Rikku saw Tidus waiting and smiled to herself. Yuna sighed in her mind as she knew she'd have to suffer her friends' comments about her liking Tidus.

Tidus smiled at her, and Yuna felt like she was lying in a field and watching the clouds going over head and the warm sun on her skin. She felt so happy and warm, but she could tell her cheeks were ever-so-slightly pink. They walked in silence all the way to the class, but it was comfortable silence. They knew very little about one another, but it felt like they had known each other for years to the point they didn't have anything left to say to each other.

They reached the class room and Tidus held the door for Yuna. She smiled her thanks and they both sat down at the back. Their teacher looked really disheveled that morning. Her hair was all over, her skirt wasn't straight, and she looked kind of slightly shocked. She wrote the lesson plan on the board and Tidus scribbled something on a small piece of paper. He slid it across the desk whilst reading what was on the board. Yuna opened the note and read "and that is what we call the hit-by-a-bus look". She had to try not to laugh, so she caught Tidus's eye and grinned. He grinned back. After 5 minutes, once the teacher had explained the task, she began assigning pairs. She got through the class and Yuna and Tidus didn't have a pair. Everyone was moving to get next to their new partner, and Tidus and Yuna looked at each confused. The teacher saw their confused faces. She said, "Don't worry you two. I loved the work you did last lesson. I think you should work together. No need to move seats." With that, she returned to her desk.

Tidus and Yuna re-read the task on the board, which was to hand in a picture on the theme of contrast. The room slowly filled with talk and laughter and Tidus turned to face Yuna.

"Got any ideas?" he asked.

"Actually yeah, one or two. You?"

"None really. You say what yours are," he said.

"Well I was thinking that we could do one big picture, and because you can draw so well, but I prefer using a camera, we could have like a main picture in the front, with something contrasting, and smaller pictures creating a sort of collage for the background, and all of them will be contrasting," she explained.

"Yea!" said Tidus, his eyes lighting up with new ideas and enthusiasm. We should have a photo in the middle. Wait! Make it of you and me, back to back, we can do something with lighting and stuff."

"Because of the male/female thing? Yeah, that would really work," she agreed.

They spent the whole lesson planning their picture. There was a combination of many things, but Yuna was kind of nervous. This would mean seeing Tidus out of school. She loved the idea, but was also terrified by it. The teacher told them to pack away, and they all rose from their seats.

"You doing anything tonight?" asked Tidus. "I just though we should get a start on our project."

"No, I'm not," replied Yuna.

"Well, if I pick you up, we can go and find somewhere outside that's a good place to take some photos."

"Sounds good," said Yuna.

They both set off for Maths, thoughts were coursing through Yuna's mind. They would have some black and white pictures, and some colour ones, and some pencil sketches, and some colour ones. She was really excited, but sort of nervous too.

They entered Maths together and Tidus went to sit next to Wakka, Gippal and Baralai. Yuna saw Rikku, Paine and Lulu sitting together, so she decided to join them. The lesson started off in very dull, but when the teacher left to take a call from the office, the class started to talk.

"Hey Yuna, what are you doing after school? We thought we would go shopping. You up for it?" asked Rikku.

"Well, erm. I've actually got something else on," Yuna replied.

"You have?" asked Lulu. "What are you doing?"

"Well," said Yuna, going slightly pink, "me and Tidus just planned to get a head start on an art project." She explained.

"Little Yuna's growing up," said Paine with half a smile.

Yuna rolled her eyes while Rikku nudged her hard in the ribs and winked.

"Anyway Lulu, what did Wakka and you discuss?" asked Paine, causing the second person on the table to go pink.

"Nothing," lied Lulu.

"Ah come on Lulu! You know you wanna tell us," said Rikku with a smile.

"No, I really don't," replied Lulu.

"Did he ask you out?" asked Paine.

Lulu dropped her pen and went even pinker.

"No! I mean, well. Yes, but no, and that none of your business!" she said.

"Oh Lulu. He seems really nice. You're lucky," said Yuna with a smile. She was slightly envious, but mostly happy for her friend. If only the boy with the sandy blonde hair and the deep blue eyes would ask her the same thing. She looked out the window, and felt her mind start to drift off.

The teacher returned and they all continued with their work.

At the end of the day, Yuna walked out of the gates with Rikku. Outside, they saw Wakka and Tidus. Tidus held up 6 fingers, and Yuna smiled. She had 2 hours to get ready once she got in then before he would call for her. She set of home slightly quicker than usual, with thoughts of the up-coming evening.

Again, many many apologies. Don't foget I love you all. Your reviews mean so so much to me, I appreciate every one of them so much. Thank you.


	6. Evening by the river

Oh goodness me, it's been ages. Don't worry, I really haven't given up with this story, I wouldn't dream of it, it's just been so busy at the moment, especially with school work. So I apologise loads, I really am sorry because I know how frustrating it is when people don't update.

I had to read the last chapter to remember what had happened. It's that bad.

Anyhu, oh yea, I don't own Final Fantasy or anything to do with it. Apart from my Yuna Cosplay. Hee hee

Yuna walked home pretty quickly from school. When she had unlocked her door, she ran up the stairs and dumped her bag in her room. She looked inside her wardrobe and grabbed her favourite pair of jeans. She chose a strappy purple top with dragonflies stitched onto it. She also grabbed her 'half a skirt' as Rikku called it. (The skirt thing she wears in Final Fantasy X-2. The Gunner outfit). It was made from a floaty black and purple material and the colours blended together.

She heard the door open and close and her mum's voice. Yuna ran downstairs and found her mum in the kitchen who had just flicked the switch on the kettle and was finding herself a tea bag from one of the many of the jars near the kettle.

"How was your day?" Yuna's mum asked.

"Oh it was okay. I am starting on an Art project and we're doing it in pairs. So I am going out this evening to take some photos. That's okay right?" Yuna asked.

"Oh yes, of course. Just show me the finished result," smiled her mum.

Yuna smiled and asked how her mother's day went. Their conversation continued while Yuna cooked herself some noodles and her mum opened a can of soup. Normally her mum would cook, but since Yuna knew Tidus would be coming fairly soon, she thought she should eat now. Yuna and her mum chatted some more before her mum went to get changed out of her work clothes, and Yuna went to watch some TV.

Before she knew it, Yuna heard the doorbell. Her eyes went wide and she had to fight back a smile as she opened the door to see Tidus in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He smiled as Yuna offered him to come inside.

"I'll be back in a moment. I just got to grab my camera," she said as she half ran upstairs. Once upstairs she dashed into her room and stuffed her digital camera, a sketch pad and several pencils and crayons in a small black rucksack. Once finished, she very quickly checked her appearance in her mirror and walked back downstairs. Tidus was waiting for her in the hall. He looked sort of uncomfortable stood there on his own, and smiled when he saw her, relief evident upon his face.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah", replied Yuna with a smile. "I got my phone mum, I'll be back by half 7." She shouted as she opened the door.

They both stepped outside and started walking to the end of Yuna's road. "Where to?" she asked.

"The park I thought. I mean the one to the north of town. I know it's further, but I kinda think it's nice," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Yeah, sounds good to me. I love it there. Half the stuff I've ever drawn, I've drawn sat there," agreed Yuna.

Tidus smiled at her, and the kept walking. Yuna thought it would have been uncomfortable, but it wasn't. They started talking about school and teachers. Tidus would ask questions about some of the more grumpy teachers, and Yuna would confirm his suspicions. They laughed and talked all the way to the park. They entered through the massive black iron gates and into the sunny expanse of small grassy hills with large calm trees, their leaves creating dapples on the grass. The river that passed through the park glittered where the water hit it, and swans floated serenely past.

They found a tree near the river and sat beneath it. Tidus took out a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Thought we could brainstorm (AN: sorry, this isn't PC is it anymore? Anybody know what the preferred version is? Thanks. No offence meant to anybody.) a few ideas first," he said.

"Sure," replied Yuna as Tidus took out a piece of A4 scrap paper. He sat round and put the sheet on his sketch pad so they could both write on it.

After 5 minutes of thinking and writing and doodling, they had come up with some fairly good ideas. They had decided that they should do it on an A3 sheet, with a photo of Yuna and Tidus sat back-to-back, but the image should over-lay others, so you could see on top of each other. Tidus would draw most of the other images, but Yuna said she'd help with some of them too, as the drawing would be more difficult than messing around with a photo.

After they had finished, Tidus just lay back on the slight slope of grass and sighed happily. This made Yuna smile, just looking at him content, with the sun shining on his hair and his eyes closed, and the corners of his mouth tipped upwards which reflected his mood. Yuna smiled to herself and sat back against the tree. The sun shone down gently, and the breeze was cool enough just to tickle her in a gentle way. She didn't know how much time passed, but she felt herself drift off slowly…

She felt herself leave the ground, but she didn't think anything of it. She felt movement, and then suddenly remembered where she was and opened her eyes to see Tidus's ginning face just before she felt herself fall through the air. Water splashed all around her and it hit her face as once great wave. It quickly soaked through her clothes. She found her footing, and luckily she wasn't too far into the river so that she couldn't touch the bottom. The water came up to her chest and she looked down at herself under the clear blue water. The shock passed away, and she heard Tidus laughing. She looked up and he was on the floor, tears falling down his cheeks because he was laughing so much. Yuna was shocked, but then felt vengeful. If she was wet, he should be too. A plan formed, and her lips smiled slightly at the corners in anticipation.

She started to laugh with Tidus, and splashed the water gently towards him. He stopped laughing quite so much and gave Yuna a perfect smile. She laughed lightly and he offered her a hand. She smiled and took it. He knelt by the river, bent over with his hand in Yuna's. Yuna began to try and get out, by moving closer, but then suddenly poked him fairly hard in the stomach and pulled with her other hand, the one in Tidus's. Unluckily for Tidus he was quite ticklish, and with the combination of that and Yuna's hand pulling him towards the water, he fell in. Yuna watched him go under, and then break the surface of the water laughing. She couldn't help laugh either, but also notice the way his shirt stuck to him slightly, and his hair drip around his face, which now had droplets of water shining on it.

They laughed and splashed each other for a while before they both decided to get out. The swans looked deeply unimpressed as they swam by. Both teenagers collapsed on the bank and let the sun dry them. It was still very hot and sunny, even though it was nearing 7 o'clock. After they were both nearly completely dry, Tidus grabbed their stuff and gave Yuna her backpack. She smiled and they both set off home.

They chatted a bit, but mostly just enjoyed the feeling of the warm sun, and Yuna just loved walking with Tidus. She would cast him a glance, and then smile to herself in disbelief that she was so lucky to be walking with him. They neared her house, and stopped at the top of the little stone path to her front door.

"I'll start on some of those picture ideas yea?" said Tidus.

"Yea," said Yuna smiling. We need to take that photo sometime.

"We could have taken it today," said Tidus thoughtfully

"Yea well, it wouldn't have worked so well if we were wet," laughed Yuna. Tidus laughed too.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Tidus with a smile.

"Yea, see you," replied Yuna as she went indoors. Her mum asked her how it went from where she was sitting in the living room. Yuna just told her it was fine, and went to get a shower before her mother realised she was a bit wet and started to ask questions.

So, so, so, so, so sorry, I know I'm a crap updater. Unfortunately I've lost the plan, which is why this chapter is so short. I'll try and find it when I'm on exam leave, and I'll try to update when I'm not trying to remember physics formulas. Sorry again, and thanks so much for your support.


End file.
